


Nighttime Cravings

by Basmathgirl



Series: A Moment In Time [12]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Originally Posted on LiveJournal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29431872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basmathgirl/pseuds/Basmathgirl
Summary: Something is on Donna's mind.
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Donna Noble
Series: A Moment In Time [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147883
Kudos: 10





	Nighttime Cravings

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** As always, not mine. *sob*  
>  **A/N:** This was written and posted in 2011 in response to the Travellers’ Tales prompt #40 - nighttime at [doctor_donna](https://doctor-donna.livejournal.com/) .

Not again! It always seemed to happen at nighttime, and it was becoming annoying.

Everything that was nagging or irritating suddenly came to the fore and she had to deal with it. She had to! If she didn’t she would never get to sleep. And Donna needed her sleep. It was alright for some hare-brained Martian to run around on minimal slumber but she functioned better when she got at least 6 hours.

“What’s the matter, Donna?” the Doctor asked with concern.

“Nothing really, Spaceman. I just need to, I mean, I want to…,” she stammered.

“Is that diet getting to you, and that bar of chocolate is calling, eh?” he grinned knowingly at her.

“How did you know?” she gasped in mock horror before turning over in bed and letting him comfort her. 

After all, she hadn’t given up everything tasty.


End file.
